


[Podfic] Lots of Copies Keeps Stuff Safe

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] Gertrude Robinson, Actual MLIS [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, gertrude robinson professional badass, meta in the form of fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of "Lots of Copies Keeps Stuff Safe" by j quadrifrons (Jenavira).The Eye watches, the Web weaves. Gertrude does the filing.





	[Podfic] Lots of Copies Keeps Stuff Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lots of Copies Keeps Stuff Safe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553642) by [j_quadrifrons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_quadrifrons/pseuds/j_quadrifrons). 



## MP3

**To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/lotsofcopieskeepsstuffsafe/02.%20Lots%20of%20Copies%20Keeps%20Stuff%20Safe.mp3)  
  
| 5 MB | 0:08:30


End file.
